Normal Life
by Aurtus
Summary: Kairi was well... everything she was the top celebrity, she could sing, dance, act she was fun she wasn't one of those mean celebrities that acted nice, she was the genuine thing everyone loved her... except one person.  pairings sora x kairi and others


Hey everybody! I know it has been a while since I've posted anything, I'm here to say I'm back! Anyways this story is a kingdom hearts AU story set in modern time. Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are all 16. Riku, Ventus, Vantus are 17, anybody else will either be 18 or an adult. (I'll mention their ages again in the story later) So without further ado, enjoy the show!

I don't own the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy franchises (just a couple of the video games) but I do own this story and all the OC's (if I make any)

Also you can skip this dream sequence I only wrote to make a more substantial opening

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 of Normal Life<p>

_A girl was trapped in a castle at the top of the tallest mountain in the world. She was a beautiful princess of a faraway land, she was said to have a fiery personality a perfect fit for her fiery auburn hair. She sat at her window hoping that someone would come and rescue her, then a slight noise was heard a tiny clang of metal off in the distance the she heard it again only closer, and again! And again! Until she saw him a knight in shining armor coming to save her!_

_He fought bravely slaying one after eventually fighting his way all the way to the castle, he started his way up to the door leaving many dead or dying in his wake. The princess said "thank you fair knight you have saved me from my imprisonment how shall I ever repay you?"_ But she never heard his answer as... She woke up..

**NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,NORMAL,**

A sixteen year old girl with fiery crimson hair was fast asleep in her double king sized bed in the middle of a large room that was filled with anything a girl could dream for a vanity mirror that was almost as large as her bed was on the wall next to a closet filled to the brim with designer clothing, she had a DDR hooked up to the largest TV other than the jumbotron, and there was a section of the room that was filled with dozens of the most expensive instruments, she had multiple les Paul guitars and basses that would make anyone jealous beyond comprehension.

This girl is named Kairi and the reason she can afford all of these things and more was because Kairi was well... everything she was the top celebrity, she could sing, dance, act she was fun she wasn't one of those mean celebrities that acted nice she was the genuine thing everyone loved her... except one person that she had always trusted but that's for a little later in the story!

A girl with deep auburn hair is asleep on a queen sized bed sleeping peacefully well she was until...

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP!

"AAAHHHH!" Kairi falls out of her bed on to her soft purple carpet.

She looks at her digital clock and it reads 7:00am on a Saturday.

"7 AM!" said the clearly out raged girl "why was I so stupid to set in... ON A SATURDAY!" she slowly stood up and decided that she might as well get ready seeing as she's already up.

In the middle of kairi getting dressed a portly middle aged woman burst into the room.

"Kairi dear are you up... Oh there you are wow up mighty early aren't we hmm?"

"Oh! Good morning Ms. Fairy, my stupid alarm clock went off this morning and it scared me right on to the floor" kairi said as she acts out her morning.

Ms. Fairy chuckles at Kairi's childish antics but then remembers "oh kairi I just wanted to let you know that your parents had to go on a surprise business trip and had to leave ASAP, I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid they won't be home for your 16th birthday next week..."

Kairi's face fell, this kind of thing happened every year for hers or anyone's birthday for that matter

"oh that's ok nothing new right? Well let me guess there's a new really expensive car as a makeup right?

Ms. Fairy frowned not only because kairi was sad but because she was right on the money outside of their house was a brand new Mercedes bends in the parking lot... well I did say she had a lot of money

"yes I'm afraid so my dear" but her face brightened a little at her next thought "but they did say you could have a party here tonight with all your little friends!"

Kairi then jumped for joy in her underwear and said "you really mean it!" when the elderly woman simply nodded she cheered and said "OMG I GOTTA CALL NAMINA RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh no need for that I already called some your friends, they will be here for a bit of pre party shopping in about two hours" The delighted nanny said.

The over joyful teen said "thank you thank you so much Ms. Fairy you're the best!"

"Haha so I've been told dear so I've been told"

Kairi rushed to her closet to find some good clothes for the day…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but I plan on making the next one longer. this chapter was just to get your feet wet <strong>


End file.
